What a way to go
by PadfootMarauder
Summary: two friends, five guys. One Direction are at a CD signing... I am rubbish at summaries but please read. Rated T as there might be some strong Language. Please R&R


**A/N: Hey guys. S****o this is just a random fan fiction idea that I came up with. It's what I do when I get bored so please don't hate me. I probably won't be posting authors notes on all of my chapters unless of course I change something, or you need to know something about the story. I'll probably put author's notes to thank you guys, if I get any reviews. So rather than bore you to death by making you read this, let's get on with the story. Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: This stor<em>_y is just for fun, I don't know One Direction and no events in this story are true events... I own Lucinda and Emma and any other people you haven't heard of (because they all come from my head) but yeah the boys are the boys and they're not mine. They are their own people. Just don't kill me for using them_

* * *

><p>Lucinda POV<p>

"Emma!" I called as I walked towards my best friend. We were meeting in the local town to do a bit of shopping before we had to start revision for school, Emma's head snapped up and she grinned at me. Emma is 5"9 with brown hair which is naturally straight and reaches her shoulders, pale skin and dark brown eyes. She's been my best friend for god knows how long. I on the other hand am the complete opposite to Emma, I'm small, only 5"3 and I have grey eyes and dark red/purple hair (I dye my hair a lot) which is naturally curly and reaches the small of my back.  
>"Hey Luce, long time no see" She grinned as I reached her, she held out her arms and I hugged her before we both started laughing. We're both 16 years old, just a month apart. We go to the same school too so things were great, and we were in pretty much every class together<br>"Yeah because three days is such a long time" I grinned linking my arm with hers and walking through the shopping centre  
>"It is when it's the Easter holidays"<br>"True"  
>"I love what you're wearing" Emma grinned. I smiled and looked down at my dark blue skinny jeans, grey vest top and red leather jacket, paired with my high topped trainers. I had straightened my hair and clipped back my side fringe so it stayed out of my eyes<br>"Thanks... and ditto, you look great!" I exclaimed looking over her outfit (Black leggings, Dark red, knee-length dress with black heeled boots and a black cardi over the top)  
>"Thanks" She said and we started laughing again<p>

As we walked through the shopping centre we noticed that there were quite a lot of people there, more than usual. They were all jumping up and down in big groups, screaming and gossiping  
>"Oh my god! They're actually here!" We heard one girl squeal to her friend<br>"Hey Emma" I muttered poking her side as I rolled my eyes at the girl  
>"Yeah?" She asked doing the same<br>"Oh my god I have ELBOWS!" I exclaimed loudly, imitating the girl and quoting our favourite television programme, F.R.I.E.N.D.S of course  
>"No way! ME TOO!" Emma joined in and we jumped up and down screaming and waving our elbows in the air. The group of girls stopped and glared at us, we just laughed and continued walking<br>"So, are we going to buy Titanic for our sleepover tomorrow night?" I asked "We might need to add tissues to the list of things to buy"  
>"Hell yeah!" Emma grinned "What's a sleepover without a chick-flick and a few tears?"<br>We gave each other solemn expressions and pretended to wipe a few tears away from our eyes  
>"HMV here we come"<p>

We continued walking, talking about the most random of things as we made our way towards HMV. As we neared the shop we saw a huge group crowded around the outside of the shop. I sighed and worked my way around the group to find the DVD section  
>"Who died?" Emma muttered sarcastically as she was shoved by a girl who looked around the same age as us<br>"God, please don't let it be Peter Andre here again" I replied dodging through the crowd and coming out the other side victorious  
>Emma laughed and followed me. I searched through the racks of DVD's and told Emma to go and ask somebody if they had the DVD. After five minutes of searching I gave up and waited for Emma to come back with any news. The crowd was getting bigger so I escaped to the back room. It didn't matter, my friend from school Jake worked here so it was cool for me to be there. I sat down on a sofa in the staff room and sighed closing my eyes and enjoying the piece<br>"Wow, you're not even the one stuck out there with them and you look like hell" A male voice chuckled. I opened my eyes and looked towards the voice. The owner of the voice was a boy who couldn't be much older than me, he looked about eighteen and had brown curly hair  
>"It's hell out there" I relied rolling my eyes and leaning back on the sofa<br>"Wow, I'm very surprised" the voice said and I felt the weight of him sitting down on the sofa too  
>"How so?" I asked keeping my eyes closed<br>"Most girls would kill to be here right now, but you don't seem to care" he answered. I opened my eyes and looked at him "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles"  
>"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow and turning to face the boy "because it doesn't, but it's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Lucinda"<br>"Wait, are you telling me you don't know who I am?" He asked and I noticed a hint of surprise in his voice  
>"Exactly that" I answered<br>"Wow" He muttered and grinned at me. He had just opened his mouth to say something else when the door opened and a Blonde boy walked in  
>"Come on Harry, we need to get out there" He said, I glanced up at him and smiled<br>"You're from Ireland?" I asked, surprised at my own forwardness  
>"Yeah... I am" He answered hesitantly "Who are you?"<br>"That's cool, I have family from Ireland" I grinned "Oh and I'm Lucinda... who are you?"  
>"Niall Horan" The blonde boy answered<br>"Nice to meet you Niall"  
>Harry turned to Niall and smiled<br>"She has no idea who we are"  
>"Seriously?" Niall chuckled<br>"Seriously" I answered  
>"Well, how about we swap numbers and if you figure it out, you can give me a text?" Harry suggested<br>"err... okay" I muttered taking out my phone and giving it to him, he put his number into it and then texted himself from my phone and saving my number  
>"there we go" he smiled handing it back to me "It was lovely to meet you Lucinda"<br>"Ditto" I muttered as he stood up and joined Blondie at the door  
>"See ya's Lucinda" Niall grinned and they walked out. I sat there for a few minutes and then walked back out into the shop<br>"LUCINDA! Where have you been?" I heard Emma yell as she grabbed me and dragged me from the shop "They haven't got it in, they're re-releasing it or something like that" She explained as she walked away from the shop. I nodded but I wasn't taking in what she had said, as we were leaving the shop my eyes had landed on a poster

'One Direction CD signing today. 1pm-3pm HMV, Town Centre'

Under the writing there was a picture of five boys. My eyes grew wide and I looked down at my phone. My sister would kill me when she found out  
>"Are you okay?" Emma asked, realising that I hadn't answered her<br>"Yeah... I'll tell you at Lunch" I muttered pulling her towards a cafe so we could get some food

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

I walked back towards the table which was crowded by screaming fans.  
>"What's Hazzah grinning about?" I heard Liam ask, a smirk in his voice, as we reached the table and sat down signing things for our fans as they came and cried, some of them screaming even louder<br>"Harry met a girl who wasn't a fan... had no clue who he was and when I went in to get him she had no clue who I was either" Niall explained  
>"OOH!" Louis grinned "Was she pretty?"<br>"You could say that" Niall laughed and I punched him playfully on the shoulder. The boys made a few more jokes about the girl but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about the girl and wondering if she would text me, I slipped my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It had been an hour since she had left and countless fans had come and gone but I hadn't received any texts. I sighed and sat back in my chair. After ten more minutes I decided to text her

'_Figured it out yet? H x'_

I sat back and waited for her reply

* * *

><p>Emma POV<p>

I walked away from Lucinda to see if I could find Jake and ask him about Titanic. I dodged through the crowds and finally spotted his messy black mop of hair  
>"Jake!" I called and waved when he turned around<br>"Hey Em's, where's Luce today?" He asked  
>"she's somewhere over here" I said motioning towards the crowd of screaming girls<br>"Oh right, Well tell her I say hi"  
>"Will do" I muttered "Now, I need to know, do you have Titanic in anywhere? Luce and I have searched everywhere and we can't find it"<br>"Afraid not" Jake sighed "With the film coming out in 3D they said we have to re-release it, so we won't have it for a while"  
>"Oh alright then, Thanks anyway Jake" I smiled and gave him a hug "Enjoy work"<br>"Oh I won't" He chucked "Enjoy shopping"  
>"Will do!"<br>I laughed and walked back to where I had left Lucinda but she wasn't there. I searched around the shop for her and sighed, typical of Lucinda to wander off and not let me know. I walked out of the shop and sat on a bench, waiting for her to come out. After around ten minutes I saw her walking out of the shop  
>"LUCINDA! Where have you been?" I yelled running to her and grabbing her arm, dragging her away from the shop "They haven't got it in, they're re-releasing it or something like that" I explained. I turned to Lucinda to see if she was listening to me, only to find her staring wide-eyed at her phone<br>"Are you okay?" I asked looking at her worriedly  
>"I'll tell you at lunch" she muttered and dragged me off towards our favourite cafe.<br>"Okay then" I muttered glancing back at the store

* * *

><p>Lucinda POV<p>

"You what?" She laughed, I had just finished explaining to her what had happened and she seemed to find it hilarious "Annie is going to kill you when she find out who you've been speaking to"  
>"it's not funny!" I exclaimed as she continued to laugh<br>"How did you not know who it was?" She asked me taking a sip of her Vanilla milkshake  
>"I'm not obsessed like Annie is" I muttered "I've only ever heard one of their songs and I've never watched the X-Factor, so how was I supposed to know?"<br>Emma started laughing again and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had one new text. I unlocked my phone and scrolled to my texts.  
>'One new message from Harry', I grimaced and clicked on the read button<p>

'Figured it out yet? H x' I read and laughed

"What?" Emma asked and I showed her the text  
>"You have his number?" she asked. I nodded and she started to laugh "Text him back!"<br>"What do I say?" I muttered taking back my phone "he'll think I'm some freaky, stalker fan if I tell him"  
>"He texted you Luce, I'm pretty sure he's the creepy stalked" she joked<br>"Fine, I'll text him" I muttered and rolling my eyes

'_Yeah I figured it out, smart aren't I, L x'_

I showed the text to Emma and pressed send.  
>"Priceless" She laughed<br>"Oh I know, I'm amazing" I said flicking my hair over my shoulder and laughed. We sat drinking our milkshakes and gossiping. After about half an hour I felt my phone vibrate again. I unlocked it and saw that I had another new message  
>"It's him" I laughed reading the text<br>"What does it say?" Emma asked grinning

'_Oh ever so. The guys and I are going to Nando's... want to come? H x'_

"Should we go?" I asked Emma  
>"Hell yeah! We can piss everyone at school off, it'll be great!" She laughed<br>"Okay then"

'_Sure thing, When and which Nando's, there are like two in town... oh and is it alright if my friend comes? L x'_

I sent the text and got a reply and few minutes later

'_Now, and the one by Top shop... sure thing, the more the merrier... see ya soon. H x'_

"Let's go!" Emma said and grabbed my hand pulling me towards Nando's_  
><em>"Nando's here we come!" I laughed running after her

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's the first chapter guys, Will be posting a new one soon... hope you enjoyed it_  
><em>**


End file.
